


E.N.D of Fairy Tails

by SavagewriterSex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Demonic Natsu, E.N.D, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolita, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Petites, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sex, Sex Toys, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavagewriterSex/pseuds/SavagewriterSex
Summary: Once the Earth was ruled by demons. That time has past and everything is free to do as they will. But a certain demon arises wants to retake what was rightfully his The world.Note: This fic is 80% smut and 20% plot. This is rated 21 and over read at your own risk. please enjoy.





	1. Introduction

The world was ruled by power. The strong live the weak serve the strong or die, this was the law of the world but that changed. Light guilds now fight for the weak though them selves are weak compared to I. They dare show their insolence to me. Now I shall show them the true meaning of power, darkness, terror. This will be the end of the legal, illegal or otherwise. All guilds will fall by my hands. Humans are nothing but servants to demons and so it shall return to how it once was True darkness.  
                                                       -Etherious Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D

E.N.D sat on the throne that was once occupied by Mard Geer. The self proclaimed King of the underworld was now dead, his book was nothing but a pile of ashes in the wind. The reason? E.N.D had found that this demon was planning to kill him to take over leadership of the guild. Of course this was to be expected power was the root of all evil as well as the balance of the world.  
After finding this out E.N.D had called this out in a meeting between all 9 gates. But in the middle of the trial unable to control his anger the underworld king openly made an attempt on his masters life which ended anticlimactically in defeat.

His body reverted back to the book form. E.N.D strolled over to the book and picked it up. "The strong rule, the weak serve the strong or die." His pink hair rose slightly showing his dark red irises similar to his brother's. 

In an instant the book burst into azure flames before turning to ash. "I do not tolerate weakness!" The demon growled causing the others to shiver. He turned to face the other demons. "Take this as a warning any of you try this again will end up even worse understand?" 

"Yes Master." They all confirmed. The demon smirked in satisfaction. 

"Good then you may all return to work. I have to return to my chambers." He said monotonously. "And do not disturb me for the remainder of the day. If anything arises speak to Seilah." His eyes flashed dangerously threatening anyone who disturbed his peace of course they didn't need the threat they all knew what would happen if they disturbed him. And without another word he left for his chambers.

"Damn he's as icy as always even gives me the chills." Jackal muttered.

"How much will that comment cost I wonder how much, how much?" Franmalth questioned loudly.

"You fools quit dawdling and return to work." Kyoka growled uncharacteristically. Which got the others to move reluctantly.

Not too far away the said demon E.N.D stood in the shadows. A dark grin formed in his handsome demonic face. "The time has come. The downfall of the humans is here."  
Xxx Xxx

In Magnolia their was a guild. It produced some of the most outstanding mages in all of Fiore. It's name was Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore. Known for its renowned S- class mages Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar and Gildarts Clive. Its destructive habits and its achievements over the many years, Defeating Phantom, stopping Jellal from reviving Zeref, Iracion seis, Surviving Acnologia not just once but twice, defeating Grimiore Heart, defeating Sabertooth after seven year sleep and the list goes on. In all they were the strongest guild in Fiore the strongest would always put up the most fight but this time they would be the first of many to fall.

Erza Scarlet sat peaceful at the guild bar. She was currently enjoying her favorite delicacy the Strawberry cheesecake. The guild behind her was loud rowdy and...fighting. Behind her a massive brawl ensued. They wouldn't normally dare to brawl in her presence however they took the chance to let off some steam while she was eating her favourite food. As long as she wasn't finished or someone interrupted her she would pay them no mind..until she was finished eating that is. And so the guild size fight continued uninterrupted until Gray Fullbuster flew out of nowhere and landed directly on her cake..naked. The entire froze, Erza hands and mouth twitched repeatedly seemingly absent minded as the shock from her splattered cake choked her.

3..  
2..  
1..  
Erza was livid. Her entire being seemed to turn dark and demonic as a terrifying aura encompassed her. "Graaay!!"  
"E-Erza it wasn't me!" The dark haired man squeaked but she would have none of it. Everyone had to look away from the brutality she called a punishment. By the time was finished Gray was a whimpering mess. He was covered in bumps and bruises even his right eye was swollen comically and he had a black eye on the left.

"Erza I have another one." Mira sung sweetly leaving the kitchen carrying another plate of her favourite cake. Erza seemingly instantly forgot about Gray and was back to the counter. She slowly sliced her cake before placing the small slice in her mouth. Mira watched as she ate her cake.

"Aaaahh!" Erza moaned erotically as she savored the taste of the cake. It tasted different she never tasted anything like this before but it was delicious.

The men could only watch with nose bleeds while Lucy covered Wendy's ears to prevent her from losing her purity. Even so Lucy and the others blushed bright red at the sound she made.

"What did you put in it? it was even more delicious than before." Erza questioned like a love sick school girl Mira could practically see the hearts in her eyes. 

"That's a secret." Mira winked at the Scarlet mage who was left unsatisfied with her answer. But before she could go any further she heard Lucy's voice in the background.  "Master isn't Juvia back as yet?"

"No Mira did say the mission could take up to a week be patient my child she'll be back when she's done." Makarov reassured the celestial spirit mage. Who nodded uncertain of what to do. She knew Juvia could handle herself. However she felt uneasy for some reason. 

"I don't know I just feel uneasy about something." Lucy muttered but it did not go unheard.

"In that case I'll go find her." Erza rose from her seat finishing the last of her treat. 

"Ah no its okay I'm just a bit worried for nothing." Lucy laughed awkwardly trying to play it off.

"Then to ease your worries I'll go find her. There's nothing to be embarrassed about your just worrying about a friend." Erza said smiling fondly at the stellar mage. "What mission did she choose Mira?"

"Hmm let me see. Ah yes take care of some dark guild terrorising a town name Orchid Vale. "

"I see well I'm off.'' Erza began her journey to find her missing friend and her fate was sealed. Erza purchased her train ticket. It was a twelve hour trip so Erza decided to sleep through the trip. She looked as the land scape flew pass her, her head leaned against the window she could feel the small vibration of the moving vehicle. It was so relaxing... Two minutes later Erza was asleep leaned against the windowsill. 

Time flew by rapidly she didn't know how long she was asleep but she immediately jerked up when she felt some rock her slightly. 

"Ma'am you've reached your destination." The man said as she sat up groggily. Erza quickly got up, thanked the man before exiting the train. The man she thanked just smirked as she left not noticing his sudden change in attitude.

Erza walked a around twenty steps before she noticed something. How did that man know where she was going? She didn't tell him. Did he pick her pocket? She checked and found her ticket receipt was gone along with some cash.

"That damn thief." Erza growled. Luckily she had enough left to stay the night and for a ticket back. The sooner she found Juvia the better. She walked through the town it was beautiful. Flowers of every shape, size, colour and texture could be found including orchids of many types.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A female asked walking up behind her.

"Yes very beautiful." Erza nodded in confirmation. Erza wheeled around only just realising she was talking to someone she didn't know. 'What is wrong with me today!?' Erza yelled in distress in her mind. "Who are you?" The scarlet mage questioned putting up her guard against the unknown person. She had already been played once today. 

"Ah I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Valery Orchid the mayor of the town." She introduced herself. She gave an outstretched arm which Erza took looking at her in curiosity Erza shook her hands. 

"Erza-" She began but was cut off by Valery.

"Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail I know Mirajane-san informed us you were coming. To find a friend I believe Juvia Lockster." The Mayor said quickly.

"Ah yes could you inform me of the details to the request you sent." Erza requested politely.

"Okay," the mayors face became dead serious. "Recently their has been frequent attacks from a guild that calls them selves 'Elven shadows' they come requested extortion money in large sums every week and thrash the town if we are unable to pay." She informed clenching her fist in anger though it didn't show on her face. "There has been no deaths or fatalities so far but I cannot help but worry about the citizens of Orchid Vale especially since or resources have been severely depleted thanks to their high prices."

"I see." Erza nodded in understanding. "Any ideas to the location of their base?" Erza asked.

"Ah yes, north about 3 hours walk from here. However their are a lot of bandits in the area so be careful." Valery warned.

"I will keep that in mind." Erza nodded before she made her way north. True to the words of the Mayor the area was crawling with bandits and small time gangs. In the first hour and a half she took care of a total of 27 bandit groups. They weren't more than a warm up for the requip mage however if it continued she'd be out of energy and magic when she got to Elven shadow. So to avoid the unnecessary conflicts she diverted off the direct route. Sometime later Erza came up to a clearing.

"A clearing, there is no dark guild here, The mayor must have given me wrong information-" Erza muttered.

"Indeed." Erza wheeled around in shock someone was their and she didn't even sense him/or her. But she only turned to see a pink blur then nothing everything went black.


	2. Thirst of a demon

A few days ago..

Juvia had no idea where she was all she remembered was stepping into a clearing before being knocked out by someone. She didn't see what he or she looked like or what he or she wore. She could only presume he was a member of the dark guild. She tried to move only to notice she was chained to the wall. The room's wall was made of grey stones covered in moss and grime. The sound of dripping filled the room as small drops fell from the roof dampening the stone cold floor. She didn't like it it reminded her of how she was before she met Gray. Oh her beloved Gray-sama she was sure he would save her if it was necessary. The air was extremely moist for unknown reasons but breathing in the moisture made her feel sick. She could see through the bars that guarded the cell even though she was chained a common precaution. Juvia sighed only to gag after breathing in the dark and unfamiliar air excessively and it burned her nostrils unnaturally too. "Gray-sama please come and save me." Juvia sighed in depression she got captured again. How could she prove she was worthy of her Gray-sama if she couldn't even do a solo mission so simple on her own. It was simple depressing.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps approaching. But she was brought out of her thought when she heard a dark chuckle. "Aw isn't that cute." The person said mockingly and almost completely monotonously. That's when she looked up and saw her captor. It was a man he had a muscular build, with pink hair and red demonic eyes. He wore an open- collared, two-sleeved long overcoat with a orange band along with white baggy pants that stopped just above his ankle and a pair of sandals. He spoke giving her the perfect view of his unnaturally sharp canines. "No ones going to save you."

"T-that's not true Gray-sama will come and save Juvia!" Juvia fired back.

"Let's see about that." The man opened the cell and stepped inside. She watched him as he made his way towards her. When he was close enough he leaned forward and whispered in her ears. "When I'm done with you you'll never want to leave. His whispered before giving her earlobe a short lick. "Never, Juvia only belongs to Gray-sama." Juvia said defiantly.

The demon only smirked at her answer. The tougher they made themselves to be the more fun they were to break. "You don't understand do you. I don't take no for an answer." 

With that he forcefully razed her head before smashing his lips on hers. He licked he lips for entrance but they defiantly stayed close. 'This is gonna be fun.'

His hands slowly made its way down and grab the large ball of flesh located on her chest area. Juvia moaned at the unexpected move. He took the chance to force his tongue into her mouth. Tears streamed down the water mages cheeks as the pink haired demon violated her.

'Someone is using my body and it isn't Gray-sama.' Juvia thought as tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Meanwhile she was breaking up emotionally the said demon was exploring her previous untouched mouth. She tried to bite but to her surprise he didn't even budge. The etherious pulled back and almost sniggered at the girls despair, almost. 

'Someone had taken her first kiss and it wasn't Gray. She had always imagined her first time being romantic. After her date with Gray, they would get ice-cream, then stare at the sunset, then share a kiss under the beautiful stars and he would take her home and they would share a night of passion. 

That was how she dreamed it would be. Not how it was going to turn out now. Stray tears streamed down her cheek. 'Gray-sama save me please.' Juvia thought but her prayers would go unanswered for now. E.N.D's hands made its way into her dress as he started groping her right breast through the bra. "Well you won't be needing this." The demon burned away her blue dress and began to squeeze her chest. Before also burning away the bra only leaving he blue panties. 

Juvia bit her lips to stop herself from moaning at the hands of the monster who took her first kiss. She just had to hold out until they rescued her then everything would go back to normal. Back to normal, the words echoed in her head somehow she knew it wouldn't be true. She let herself get lost in thought and didn't notice a curious hand wondering south. The demon licked and kissed the neck of Juvia as he showed his extreme prowess in the act. He dragged his warm tongue along her neck down to her chest. Feeling his pleasurable touches the water mages body immediately and involuntarily began to heat up and her naked nipples stiffened. Noticing this the etherious smirked. Before taking the stiff peak of her left breast into his mouth. Unable to hold Juvia let out a small moaned before biting down on her lips again. His hands made it to its destination. The only place on her body that still had clothes. He dragged his finger along her panty clad pussy receiving a small moaned in response. Juvia whimpered at the demons touch. He took her first kiss and was in the process of raping her and she was enjoying it? Juvia felt ashamed and embarrassed. This was wrong. Natsu couldn't help but smirk wider when he felt the damp spots on the mages clothing.

"Oh getting aroused are we?" The demon teased dragging his warm tongue along her neck before forcing her into another kiss. Moving her panties aside Natsu shoved a finger inside her virgin hole gaining a loud moan. He started pumping in and out at a moderate pace. Three seconds after he added a second increasing the pace steadily before adding a third. Juvia screamed loudly her body convulsed as she came all over his finger. Natsu's eyes darkened.

"You came." A sadistic smile crossed his face. "Your a bad girl Juvia and bad girls deserve punishment. Juvia who was trying to catch her breath looked up at him after those words.

Pulling down his baggy pants showing the large bulge in his boxer. The demon smirked as the human female stared at the bulge in astonishment. She always imagined Gray would be big but she didn't imagine anything this. He soon removed his boxers as well giving her the sight of the majestic part men called a dick. But she gasped at what she saw a 12inch semi hard stick of meat. No way it was that big her eyes were playing tricks on her. It soon hardened to full mass a whole 18inches long and 5inches wide making it the worlds longest dick ever recorded!

But then the facts came rushing back. She was so caught up in the ecstasy she forgot she was saving her virginity for Gray. 

He positioned his fully hardened cock against her flooding pussy lips. He slides it along the slit of her vagina eliciting low drawn out moans from the rain woman. "Noo Juvia's virginity is for Gray-sama!"Juvia moaned out in her euphoric state.

He pulled back his dick was covered in enough of her juices to make its entrance. She sighed thinking he had given up until she felt him position himself for entering her vagina. Her eyes shot wide. "Noooo!" She yelled when he tried to get his Cook head into her. "That's not going to fit inside Juvia!" 

"Oh I'll make it fit." Was the reply she got as he sunk deeper until the head of his dick forced its way into her virgin pussy. And damn was it tight. "Tight little human slut aren't ya." The demon mocked as he forced another two inches inside her.

"Sooo big!" She gritted her teeth to fight against the pain of being stretched further than she could imagine. Natsu continued his journey inside her as she practically strangled his oversized cock. she was so tight if he was human he'd have probably go limp from the pain. But of course he wasn't and so he felt no pain or discomfort. Though he couldn't say the same for Juvia. He felt a barrier stopping him from continuing his journey.

"The demons eye flashed sadistically as he pulled back again not to break her hymen. The elicited a sigh of relief from Juvia but it turned into a pained scream when he rammed his cock into her again hitting against the entrance her womb and broke her hymen in one go. The space being simply too tight no blood flowed out. As their was no space to traverse. Without giving her a second he pulled back and rammed into her again.

"Ah it-it hurts." Juvia whimpered. It was her first time after all. Taken by a man she only met less than a hour ago who kidnapped her and was now raping her. The emotion turmoil and the Physical pain of losing her virginity and accommodating his overly abnormal size was enough to draw a few silent sobs from the water mage. Not that the demonic being cared. Humans were below demons and they were to be used however he felt.

He repeated this slowly for a minute waiting for he to stop a whimpering like child, before he got tired of the slow pace. Even though he had completely filled Juvia with his cock their was still at least 6 inches left unattended to. The demon stopped his thrusts while he was still inside. And started to force his way forward. Juvia noticed what he was about to do but she could say nothing as he grabbed her him and hilted himself in her every single inch. Juvia screamed loudly as she squirted violently covering his entire lower body in her cum a large pool of the liquid surrounded the two as she continued to convulse. He pulled out and thrust inside again a bulge formed in her lower stomach where his cock me the wall of her womb. She came again Juvia was in a state of utter euphoria. Her mind had gone completely blank. He continued to thrust in and out her increasing his speed until his hips became a blur. Juvia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came again. He continued to pump into her like a full powered jack hammer. At this point Juvia only spewed incoherent gibberish as he sent her to cloud nine. He continued for 25 minutes before a feeling in his cock arose. The large monster of a dick started twitching uncontrollable as it swelled even more inside her.

"Shit I'm cumming!" The demon growled loudly. Juvia moaned in response. She wanted to tell him to pull out. Not to come inside! But no words left her just screams and euphoric moans of pleasure."

He thrust his cock right into he womb as he came. It was like a bomb had exploded inside her she felt his hot sticky cum flood her womb. The feeling was enough to send her over the edge she screamed as her juices flooded the area around them. He continued to come for almost 3 minutes. In that time Juvia's stomach had inflated to the point it looked two and a half times the size of a nine month pregnant woman. The rain woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm hit her like a speeding train. He grabbed the chains that bounded her hands to the wall and melted them. He pulled out of her and took two steps back. Juvia fell to the ground where she lied twitching and muttering all forms of incoherent garbage, her eyes still rolled in the back of her head. The aftershock of her orgasm hadn't subsided as yet. Even though she was out of her mind Juvia still tried her best to force the cum out of her abused pussy. Her stomach deflated slowly as the cum poorer out on to the floor creating a large lake larger than what she had created by coming at least ten times and be only came once. Their was no way she wasn't pregnant. As she forced the last of his massive load out of her now gaping pussy. She could see a small tint of red barely noticeable. Regaining her composure the Fairy Tail mage panted trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing? We aren't finished yet." The demon smirked pointing towards his still raging erection. The water mages eyes widened in horror. This had to be a nightmare he came enough to impregnate a large town and was still ready for more he wasn't human! Juvia tried to back away from the monster in front of her but she was cornered between a rock and a hard place. And so she had no escape and in the end he raped her for hours non stop. To the point where his come had hardened covered over by another layer again event pooled in the walkway. By the time he was finished Juvia was truly broken. Gray was the farthest thing from her mind along with Fairy Tail. Juvia lied unconscious on the carpet of cum as Natsu stood over hers with his usual demonic smirk.

"1 down a few thousands to go." The man chuckled darkly, he was back and so was the dark ages of Earthland.

He turned to leave but gave Juvia a final glance."I wonder what should i do with my new pet." Natsu asked Rhetorically. "I guess i'll just keep her. After all they ate bound to send someone after her. He turned and left the cell not noticing a single stray tear escape Juvia's eye.

'Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry Juvia failed.' She thought before really falling unconscious.


	3. Broken armor

Hmm." Erza moaned dizzily as she awakened from her long sleep. She couldn't remember much only stepping into the forest clearing then black. She knew she was attacked but she had no idea who. She had barely seen anything other than a pink blur, a pink blur?

"Damn where am I?" Erza muttered loudly. Looking around she noticed she wasn't in a cell like they would usually do prisoners. She seemed she was in a some rich nobles room expensive furniture, a mirror which frame seemed to be made of gold, a bed that could fit 8 persons her size, Chandeliers and luxuriously colored walls and floor. "Maybe I was kidnappe  
d and sold to the highest bidder." Erza concluded because of the state of the room. But of course not everything that glitters is gold. She would have been lucky if she was sold to the highest bidder. She tried to requip a armor but she felt nothing. "What? What is going on here." She tried again and once again she failed. That was before she noticed a small letter on a nearby table.

"If you are reading this that means you are awake. If you are wondering why you cannot activate your magic, it is because of the collar around your neck. It negates any form of magic you use. So be a good girl and wait until I get their I have some business to take care of." Erza read out loud. "Collar what collar?" She asked confused by the letter until she felt the collar rub against her neck. When she saw it she immediately became outraged. The collar had a small tag. 'My pet Erza Scarlet.' This threw into an angry frenzy.

"Pet how dare he!?" Erza shouted loudly to no one in particular. "That filthy noble bastard when I get my hands on him I'll make him plead for a swift death!" Of course she wasn't going to kill him she was a mage of Fairy Tail. But that bastard needed to learn a lesson.

Just then the door swung open by.. a pinked haired man? Then she put it together this was the man who attacked her. Forgetting she couldn't requip she charged at the man. "Requip! Flight armor!" She shouted loudly her body glowed bright gold before it faded nothing. It still failed. "Whaa!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise. 

Natsu on the other hand showed no reaction. ''And I thought you'd understand such a simple letter seems I was being a little naive to think a human would understand when to give up." The demon shook his head with a sigh. But then smirked in amusement. Erza glared daggers at the demon who smirked wider. 

"I presume you are here for your friend." The demon said quickly getting bored with Titania's glare.

"You have Juvia!? Where is she!?" The magic user almost pounced on the demon who simple side stepped her action.

"Oh no worries I treated her well..for a pet." The demon chuckled darkly. "Oh how much fun I had with her."

Erza's eyes widened jumping to the conclusion that he tortured her. "You sick bastard! What did you do to her!?" Well technically he did but not in the way she thought he did. 

"Oh how I enjoyed making her scream, it was like music to my ears." (For the info: Natsu isn't actually like this he's just provoking Erza.)

That was the last straw Erza saw red, she was livid! If it was anyone else they'd probably scream and cower in fear. But HD was a demon no one in Tartaros was afraid of humans they'd probably tell you that E.N.D was 7 times scarier than that when he was pissed.

Erza grabbed the collar and ripped it off. To her surprise it came off quite easily. She didn't even question it Erza's body was once again enveloped in light. When the light cleared she was in her purgatory armor. The knight let out a rage fueled scream as he swung her massive jagged blade down on the lone demon.

She saw him smirk just before the massive blade hit. The entire room exploded into a cloud of dust. The dust obscured the room but she was sure that the strike had done the job. She looked pleased with her handiwork, the ground was a large crater, spider web like cracks spread from the edge of the crater all around, the previous furniture were gone not a sight. The chandelier hung loosely from the roof like it was ready to fall any second now. In all the entire room looked like it was ready to collapse.

"That's for what you did to Juvia." Erza spat venomously. "Now to find her and go home." Erza muttered. But she didn't make a step before a chuckle shocked her.

"Hmhmhm!" The demon laughed lightly.

"Wha-what your still conscious!?" Erza stuttered in disbelief.

"Hmhmhmhm ! Hahahahaha!" The chuckle soon turned into a full blown laugh but..it lacked amusement. "You thought that would knock me unconscious eh? And look what you did to my room. Looks little Titania needs some punishment." The demon said with a demonic glow in his eyes, his voice was filled with sadistic glee and a wide, dark smile almost split the Natsu's face.

Erza switched to her flight armor with a flash of light preparing to out pace the demon. 'He was able to tank an attack from my purgatory armor, I'll have to switch tactics. Maybe I can wear him out and then finish him.' Her thought as she readied her twin blades.

His eyes glowed brighter. Rose vines erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the scarlet quicker than she could react. They wrapped around her hands and legs respectively holding them apart.

"What!?" Erza exclaimed as she struggled against the vines. "What is this!?"

"You know one thing that makes me superior to all the other demons of Tartaros?" Natsu questioned his amused to returned even though his previous look stayed he was still mad about the room. "I'm the creator of the powers you called curse and so I have the ability to develop and manifest the curse of all known demons. This right here is my version of Mard Geer's curse. The more you struggle the more it holds. It annoys me to use the powers of that traitor but someone needs to learn to respect your masters property." The demon said speaking about his room which was now in shambles.

The vines wrapped themselves around the already skimpy armor and ripped the pieces into pieces of leopard print fabrics which fluttered harmlessly to the ground. The demon snapped his finger and a vine rose from the ground and started whipping the Scarlet mage repeatedly forming bloody gashes on her back. Erza screamed in pain when each whip landed. He snapped his fingers again and Erza screamed even louder when the next whip hit.

"I just increased your sense of pain by two. You'll feel two times the pain of everything you do or feel." Natsu said, the sadistic appearance never left. "Should I increase by two again or maybe four?"

"Please no," Erza gasped silently for air when the whipping stopped. The vines just hovered patiently behind her waiting for orders. "I can't take anymore." She whispered pathetically. The vines were covered in her blood and blood droplets littered the previously clean floor. 

"Oh is that so?" He walked up to her, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the incoming pain but none came instead she felt a tingling sensation as he healed the wounds on her back. She reopened her eyes and saw him staring emotionlessly. When he was done the vines lower her on to her knees. She slowly raised her head and was shocked by what she saw. An 18 inch erection less than two meters from her face. Erza face immediately went red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. "Wha-wha-what do you think your doing?" Erza stuttered out. She reprimanded herself in her head for stuttering.

The demon only smirked. ''I believe you've read enough of those smut novels to know what to do." Erza blushed in embarrassment at the thought that someone knew of her alone time hobby. "Or do you prefer to have another go with my friend?" The rise vines twitched slightly. "And this time I'll raise you pain sensitivity to twelve after about two you'll wish you were dead. And depending on how well you do I'll consider releasing you and your friend." The demon threatened, the threat of a whip with a sensitivity a twelve sent shivers down her spine. She'd probably go into shock from the pain of the first and from her experience she knew he wasn't going to stop at one. She had no doubt about his words. For the first time in a long time she felt fear that wasn't for the safety of her friends but for herself.

Moving closer she gave the twitch piece of meat a experimental lick. This received a hum of approval from the demon. It left a mixture sour and salty taste in her mouth. Erza moaned slightly at the taste. A small blush formed on her face.

Erza started licking all over the demons dick. Opening her mouth as wide as possible Erza slowly took the head of his cock into her mouth and slowly descended until it hit the back of her mouth at around four inches. Relaxing her throat as much as possible she began to take the mammoth cock down her throat slowly trying not to choke. Erza was having a dilemma she was trying as hard as possible to resist the urges and lust that was starting build up. As she felt her lower regions start to moisten. She continued to take him down her throat slowly so far she hadn't gagged.

But Natsu's patients was waning, at the eight inch point it final ran out Natsu suddenly forced the entire remaining ten inches down her throat much to Erza surprise. You could actually see a long bulge travel down the scarlet mages throat. Erza moaned throatily sending pleasurable vibrations through the rod of steel.

'Damn rod of steel I like it!' Not you moron! 'Who you calling a moron do you know who i-?" Shut the Fuck up! Now back to the story.

The fire demon smirked. "Damn that felt good. That's a tight mouth you have there." He pulled back and thrust back in again. He started to brutally face fuck Titania. 

"The Great S class mage of Fairy Tail demoted to a pretty little cock sucker how amusing." The demon mused at his soon to be second conquest. The requip mage could only moan in reply as he continued to hammer his cock into her tight throat. She soon began to go dizzy because the lack of air. 

But either he didn't notice or he didn't care as he didn't stop in fact he sped up. Saliva drooled down the sides of Erza's mouth, her tongue sticking out of her mouth right under the thundering thrusts of the pink haired demon. Spit flew everywhere as his heavy ball sack smacked against her chin. The drool ran down his soaked cock and pooled at the testicles before falling in small droplets to the floor. At this point Erza eyes rolled into the back of her head from the lack of oxygen. Her hands flailed in an attempt to breath but the restrains only tightened as he said. Catching on E.N.D pulled out allowing Erza to breath in the precious air she missed for almost 8 minutes. Erza panted heavily trying to catch her breath. Natsu waited patiently in his standards which wasn't much to anyone else. But before she finished catching her breath she crawled towards him. Grabbing his erection she steadily began to stroke it. Getting another him of approval from the demon. Erza was currently having a internal conflict with herself for control over her body. No matter how much the rational side of her mind tried it couldn't get past the barracade of lust that had quickly build up into a great wall.

She then took the large rod between he two titan tits and began rub them against his erect penis. She received another him of approval, she began to lick the head of his massive cock getting a taste of the pre-cum. She took the head of his head into her mouth, she ran he tongue along the slit trying to get more of the abnormal but addictive supplement. She continued to give him and tit-fuck while sucking him off after some time she finally heard the magic words. "Shit i'm gonna cum." He muttered. 

She pulled her head away from the twitching erection. But she continued to massage his dick between her breasts. The pleasure soon began to stack up until it burst like a dam. And that's what it did. "Damn i'm Cumming." A large amount of semen burst from the tip of his cock like fountain completely engulfing Erza in a downpour of semen. His orgasm continued for almost three minutes by the time he was done Erza was covered from head to toe in semen a large puddle formed beneath them both. A small pink blush appeared on her face. The scent of his seed was enough to send her into a frenzy. She panted erotically, letting out small light moans, she felt a heat begin to rise in her core. Erza let out a scream as she came still restrained on her knees. Her mind finally broke through the heavy armor of lust. "I came just from smelling his semen?" Erza whispered in disbelief. Then she turned to the murky white liquid surrounding her. She could smell the musky scent of the white liquid and it was enough to send her to cloud nine.

'So this is what semen looks like.' Erza thought as she looked the white liquid in confusion and amazement. 'Their is so much, if that was inside me I'd definitely get pregnant. No Erza snap out of it.' Erza stood up she requiped her water empress armor washing away the semen from off her and away from around her. The vines loosened enough for her to stand on her own.

"Okay we're done let me and Juvia go." Erza said sternly trying to assert her authority even though she was submissively sucking his cock less than three minutes ago.

"You think we're done?" The vines once again tightened raising her into the air.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Erza gasped in surprised. "You said you'd let us go if I pleased you!" Erza yelled in anger.

"I said I'd consider it, never said I would do." The Etherious corrected. This earned him a glare from Titania. 

"And besides I don't think you finished the job." Natsu pointed to the Sgt. E.N.D junior who was still at attention. "Erza gasped when she saw that he was still hard as a rock. 

"W-what the you just came!" Natsu smirked while on his command the idle vines began to undress Erza much to her struggle which ended ultimately in her failure. Natsu junior started twitching at the sight of the naked Erza. Someone was excited even if he didn't show it. Erza who knew what came next started struggling harder. "Noo don't you dare Nooo!" Erza pleaded as she struggled against her restraints but to no avail. Natsu licked her ear lobe before travelling downwards tracing butterfly kisses. He grinned when he saw Erza's pussy which was starting moistening itself once again. He gave it a small lick. Erza bit her lip to stifle her moaned. He gave it another lick. "Hmm strawberry." He sniggered from below the scarlet mage who was practically hyperventilation. 

"What do you t-think your doing release me this moment!" Erza stuttered loudly. But that would have more likely being a comedic effect if Natsu usually laughed. 

Ignoring her Natsu delved deep into the Depths of her unexplored jewel. Erza moaned loudly as Natsu's tongue explored her insides taking in her taste. Erza moaned at the pleasure of being eaten out by the demon. 'Pull yourself together Erza.' Erza internally scolded herself for feeling good.

Natsu pulled out gaining a moan of disapproval from the Scarlet haired mage. Erza panted trying to catch her breath, She was laced in sweat. Feeling that he had stopped his sexual advances Erza restarted her struggle against her restraints which continued to restrict her movements.

The demon licked his lips. "I'm gonna enjoy this, probably as much as the blue haired friend of yours." The demon said in mocking tone shocking Erza.

"You, you did this to Juvia!? You! When I get out of these you'll wish you never met me!" Erza let out a angry outburst. Forget angry she was livid. Juvia was a young woman dreaming of a life with Gray. She was wishing for Gray to be her first but it was taken by this, this monster.

Erza continued to rage but her mouth clammed shut when she felt something against her nether regions. The pinkette smirked when he heard her shut up almost instantly.

"No! Don't!" The demon slowly penetrated Erza, he hissed fuck she was tight. "No No Nooo!" She struggled harder than ever she shook her head rapidly trying meaninglessly to free herself from the restraints and free herself of the rose restraint. But it was all for naught as more vines sprouted around her and joined their siblings. Two rose around her and wrapped themselves around her breast. The rose squeezed the massive melons receiving a trembling moan in reply.

His cock went deeper passing the six inch mark Erza convulsed squirting all over his legs. Erza let out a long drawn out moan.

"Hm no resistance. Are you sure your a virgin?" The demon questioned quizzically.

"O-of course I just broke my hymen in training." Erza said tears welling up in her eyes. "That was my first time." She sobbed quietly.

"Hmm I see." Natsu seemed to be contemplating something then he grinned. His eyes grew demonic. " Then I don't have to hold back." He slammed all 18 inches in at once. Hi dick forcing its way through her cervix right into the deepest part of her womb a large bulge became visible just below her stomach where his dick reached her womb. Erza's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came once again from the amazing pleasure. Her tongue hung loose from her head as she twitched, her head had gone blank and her legs gave out. They had went numb from the overwhelming pleasure of him penetrating all the way to the back of her baby room. Her whole body convulsed saliva drooling from the side of her mouth.

"That's it? Your friend lasted longer." Natsu said in a bored tone. "Well it doesn't matter since your gonna be just like her when we're finished. So prepare yourself your going to be here for a while."

He pulled out until only the tip remained, Erza moaned loudly even though it was extremely slow. Before Erza could even blink he slammed his entire length back inside her again. 

Erza screamed in pleasure as she came once again. Natsu grinned feeling her tighten on his cock. "Shit your tight as fuck!" The demon hissed though it wasn't in pain. He pulled out and thrust in again repeating the process growing faster each thrust.

Erza who was enjoying the feeling of her captors dick destroying her pussy was moaning like a woman possessed. The vines squeezed her breast, causing her another Organism. Erza screamed as she squirted once again drenching Natsu's crotch in her juices. But the demon didn't slow down he hammered into her like a rifle on automatic fire. His hips became a speeding blur to the naked eyes ramming his massive cock into her sopping wet pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!" Erza screamed seemingly forgetting she was here to rescue Juvia and not to enjoy getting fucked into oblivion. She moaned like a cheap whore in heat.

"Natsu looked down at the girl before him, less than ten minutes ago she was fighting now she looked like a he had been fucking her for days. In the end she only put up a armor to protect herself but behind it she was a frail girl.

"Yes right their!" Erza moaned loudly she clamped down tighter on his dick trying to milk him of all his cum. 

He growled in disapproval at this. His eyes glowed, large bat like wings formed on his back, scales spread across his back to his shoulders and down to his elbows, his fangs grew but only slightly, his hair also grew longer down his back but that wasn't the only change his already enormous dick grew another two inches in both length and girth.

"My etherious form no one has ever seen it and lived to tell the tale." Natsu growled (No one has seen it at all) 'Fuck you!' Erza screamed as his larger dick sent her over the edge into another orgasm. The demons thrust became wild, quick and brutal. Erza felt like she was being ripped in two!  
Natsu grinned as he start to brutally destroy her pussy, the bulge in her stomach had grown another two inches along with his dick, she had grown much tighter as well thanks to his growth a oxygen molecule wouldn't be able to fit between his dick and her walls that were attempting to squeeze the life from his dick. The demon hissed when he felt his end approaching. "I'm gonna cum. Take my seed human bitch." The demon growled. "Here it comes!" Not even thirty seconds later he blew in her! Erza screamed in pleasure as she was also brought to release, her eyes rolled into the back her head, the feeling of his hot seed blasting against the walls of her womb directly. The semen started to pooling and in minutes she looked like she was beyond a nine month pregnancy but he didn't stop nor did he pull out.

She was stuffed her stomach would burst if he came anymore, but the cum gushed out of the gap in her pussy as he continued to release his titanic load in her.(and earlier I said a molecule couldn't fit. Damn that's a lot.) The cum drooled down her abused pussy down on the floor and pooled their. After another two minutes Natsu's organism seized. The demon pulled out satisfied but still adamantine level hard. The rose vines released Erza a receded into the ground. He knew their was no way she could fight back after that. Erza fell to the ground with a slosh as she fell into a pool of her and the demons cum.

"Soooo much!" Erza moaned as she forced the cum out of her overly inflated womb. The cum squirted out of her abused snatch in heavy loads and pooled beneath her creating a large pool. This continued for two minutes before she finally got everything out. Erza rose from her back and crawled towards the demon. She took his cock and started to clean it without his permission she took the head into her mouth and sank lower taking the entire twenty inches down her throat. This was just abnormal. She sucked him off and moaned at the taste of their love juices that stain her taste buds. She bobbed her head down the erect pole three times before pulling back. She lied on her back not caring that she was lying in a pool of semen. She spread her legs looking at him with lustful eyes. She was long gone. Inside her head picture of her friends at Fairy tail cracked, then shattered.

" More, give me more of your cock please." The once proud mage of Fairy tail pleaded. If anyone saw her now they'd probably ask what kind of sick joke were they watching but it was no joke.

The demon smirked. "As you wish."   
__________________________________________________________________

Back at Fairy Tail

Bisca Connell was contemplating taking a solo since Alzack and Asuka were out enjoying their father daughter time. And they wouldn't be back for sometime probably a day or two and until then she had nothing better to do. 'Guess I'll do a request until they return.' Bisca thought just then Mira yelled her name.

"Bisca you have a request asking for you specifically!" Mira yelled smiling happily.

"Just in time!" Bisca said as she walked over to the bar and took the request. "Kill monsters terrorising a man." She read out loud Mira only nodded.

"Simple enough I'll take it!" Bisca said waving goodbye to the take over mage.

Mira smiled brightly. "Good luck, because your fucked literally." Mira whispered darkly under her breath.

"Mmh? What was that?" Cana raised an eyebrow questioning the unheard whisper. "Oh I just said good luck." Mira smiled brightly. Then she remembered she had left something in the kitchen.

"Oh no." She said the smile never left her face. She rushed into the kitchen to prevent the food from burning. Girl number three was in grasp or was it number three?


	4. Mother's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you were caught between being a demon's slave to save your marriage or to deny him and lose all your friends and family?

Bisca awoke to the sound of wet slurping. "Mmh! Where am i?" She moaned in discomfort.

She was lying it a bed, a pretty soft one at that. She stared at the roof her vision was a little blurry and her hearing had a slight  ring in it. However it soon began to clear and the slurping became louder and more pronounced female moaning could also be heard. She turned to the left to see the most shocking sight of her life. A red haired female she was kneeling between a mans leg but what shocked her the most was the movement of her head and the wet sloppy slurps.

It couldn't be who she thought it was. Their was no way. "Erza?" She whispered uncertainly. This caught the attention of the red head and the said male who oddly enough had... pink hair.

The man turned to her and smirked. "Oh she's awake." The red head pulled her head back removing the monstrous cock from her mouth with a wet pop. She turned to face Bisca, Bisca's  could only stutter in shock. It was indeed Erza. Erza of all people doing that was unheard of even more so with a man she never knew. She and Erza had been best of friends for a long time and she never once brought up being interested in starting a relationship.

"E-Erza? What are you doing?" She croaked out. But she only smiled while stroking the mans overly impressive sized stick.

Bisca could only stare in shock she was lost for words. She watched as Erza greedily gobbled up the mans cock again and began frantically sucking like her life depended on it.

This wasn't the Erza she knew. The Erza she knew had pride and dignity. She may have been a pervert or could be sometimes but this wasn't her. 

She watched as she sucked him off happily while he patted her on the head like a good dog. It was degrading.

"What did you do to her?" She whispered in a silent rage.

"Hmm?" He hummed not quite getting what she said, he was too preoccupied giving attention to the red haired bimbo currently swallowing his cock like a pro and it wasn't even two days ago she was swinging swords at him. 'How the Titania has fallen.' He couldn't help but muse.

"What did you do to her!?" She screamed angrily. "What did you do to Erza!? Whatever you did I won't forgiv- hmmm hmm hmm hmmm!" She could finish because a blue tentacle rapped snaked around her body and slid into her mouth.

"You know I think you talk too much." A figure entered the room. Her shock increase twofold when she saw the second familiar face.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmmm!" She tried to speak however the tentacles were preventing her from saying anything clearly.

Juvia stepped into the light naked as the day she was born. She was different her eyes glowed blue but the most dramatic change seemed to be her speech.

"And i certainly don't appreciate the way you speak to my Natsu-sama." She added.

"I see the bitch is finally back with us." Erza said removing the raging erection from her mouth but continued to stroke it with her dainty fingers.

"Oh the whore with the master's dick stuffed in her mouth is calling me a bitch? Amusing." She retorted.

"Your just jealous because he likes me better!" She sent a heated glare towards the water mage.

"Any guy with half a brain would like you better." Erza grinned proudly. "Because your just a dirty slut who can't do anything except taking cocks!"

"Why you-"

"Okay ladies its time to break it up." The pinkette decided to break up the cat fight before escalated. "Its unsightly to out guest."

Bisca on the other hand was totally lost for words. And the demon seemed to have noticed and decided to enlighten her. 

"These beautiful you women you see here are now mine." He smiled as her face contorted in horror at his next words. "And so will you..soon enough." He finished.

"Hmm Hmmmm Hmmmm!" She began thrashing wildly attempting to run but more tentacles bounded her to the bed.

Juvia crawled on to the bed, leaned next to her ears and whispered. "Don't worry you'll come to love it eventually." She gave her earlobe a long wet lick. Bisca shivered at the feeling of her touch, it was so tantalizing. Natsu watched in amusement while Erza had stopped her service and unfortunately for the pink haired demon he had yet to cum.

Bisca's face flushed with a light shade of red, she started panting like a girl it heat letting out small but noticeable moans.  
Juvia placed a finger under her chin before kissing her forcefully. The shock from the sudden action managed to pull the gun slinger from her previous lustful trance. That was before her eyes went dull. She stopped all forms of resistance and simply sat motionless.

"I could have had Seilah done that if i wanted." He smiled knowingly. "It takes the fun out of it."

"I know but I just wanted to test my new powers." She smiled back. "Maybe now I can finally have Gray fall for me." Natsu raised an eyebrow at the last part, but said nothing.

Erza was about as confused as a mouse seeing a Martian for the first time. "Her curse is known as corruption. The ability to charm or simply drain someone of their will and resistance with just a kiss. It corrupts their mind set and understanding so it pretty much turns people into stringless puppets." 

She nodded in understanding. Then Juvia spoke. "I'll give you an idea of how my powers work."

She whispered to Bisca. "You belong to the master now, you knows what you have to do."

With a simple nod Bisca rose from the bed. The tentacles once restrained her released her on Juvia's command. She walked over to the awaiting pinkette who sat watching with an amused smile. She straddled his waist and smiled.

"Master..." She whispered before slowly closing the distance herself. 'Hmm, he tastes so good.' She thought moaning into the kiss, she opened her mouth and gave him access willingly. The two fought for dominance with the male counterpart mercilessly dominating her. His hands went south down to her plump rear and gave it a soft squeeze getting a moan from the mother of one. She grinded her hips against his erect cock in a quest for more pleasure.

He pulled away from the kiss with Bisca who gasped loudly for air. But he continued to trail kisses south until he reached her breasts. He immediately ripped off the troublesome bra. He groped, squeezed and twisted her large orbs of flesh.

She let out a pleasured sigh when she felt her nipple entered his warm mouth. 

"Ah I'm cumming!" She screamed in pleasure when he suddenly bit down on it, her pussy squirting love juices all over his lower body completely drenching his lower pants in her cum.

This caused the pinkette to growl while the mother panted trying to catch her breath after the most pleasurable experience she had in a while.

"Done already?" He growled. "Because I'm not finished as yet, not even close."

She only smile tiredly in reply. She hoisted her self above his rigid cock and slid the soaked panty aside and began to rub her drooling pussy all over his cock.

"Come on master put it inside." She said continued to rub her quivering lips.

"Give that big monster to me I need It inside me now." She begged shamelessly. No matter how horny she was their was no way she would put it in without her master's approval, that itself was dangerous territory.

"What's this? Begging for another man's cock while your married and even have a daughter?" He teased.

"I don't care anymore just give me that cock right now!" The lust clouded her mind and judgement. She didn't even notice the words that left her own mouth but the others most certainly did.

Juvia sat on the bed masturbating like a bitch in heat watching the two. Her hands plunged in and out of her wet hole making wet squelch sounds. Her hands only speed up movements when Bisca went totally mad with lust the words she were hearing were turning her on so much she couldn't help it.

Erza rolled her eyes before climbing onto the bed. Even she had to admit she was surprised at what she was hearing. She joined Juvia and the two went on with some hot lesbian sex.

Natsu smirked at her words. "As you wish." He grabbed her hips and slowly pulled her down onto his awaiting cock. Bisca when she felt his bulbous head split her labia apart.

"S-so big.." She moaned lewdly as he slid more of his cock into her folds. He slowly guided her down sliding more of his cock inside her.

"Damn so tight." He hissed. For a person who gave birth once she was like a python trying to strangle her prey. Natsu was having a hard time holding himself back from just bending her over and fucking her senseless for hours nonstop, but he held on.

He slowly slid an inch inside her vagina. Bisca threw her head backs and with a mighty screech drowned his waist in her cum once again.

The pinkette gritted his teeth, it was getting a lot harder to hold back. 'Fuck it.' He thought before slamming his entire length inside with one go. Bisca tossed her head back in shock her eyes widened before they rolled into the back of her head,  he let out a silent scream her tongue sticking out of her mouth while foam drained down the side of her mouth. Her entire body spasmed when the intense pleasure wracked her body,even her mind went blank.

Erza watching the scene from the bed Whistled. "I think he broke her."

He raised her body before his dick slid out of her until only the tip remained Bisca whimpered at the feeling of rock hard cock leaving her before sheathing all 16 inches inside her sopping cunt in a single go.

Bisca screamed as another climax hit her like a freight train. Her stomach bulged from accommodating all of his size. He continued to bounce the gunslinger on his cock while the other two females had some fun of their own.

Juvia restrained Erza using the tentacles, tied her  hands and legs. She had a tentacle in her mouth, in her ass and another in her pussy fucking her senseless. Erza moaned happily taking the tentacles like a pro. While Bisca was screaming like a woman possessed.

Natsu began to thrust his hips to meet her bounce in attempt to gain more pleasure from the act. 

"Yes yes yes right their!" Bisca moaned lustfully when the Etherious started to speed up his thrusts. "Fuck me harder!"

Natsu chuckled in amusement before a low pleasured groan escaped his lips. "I wonder what your husband would think if he saw you now." He taunted. "A married mother having sex with another man that isn't him."

Bisca imagined Alzack's face if he had saw this. The shock, the betrayal everything and surprisingly it only turned her on more. Was she an exibitionist? She didn't know or care at the moment.

'I'm a bad wife. I'm having sexual relationships with another man.' She despaired. 'And the thought of Alzack finding out is only turning me on more. But I don't care anymore it feels so good.' 

"Yes yes i don't care anymore its his fault for being a bad husband! "She didn't know that it was just Juvia's corruption taking hold of her or she didn't care she simply said what came to mind. "He's completely forgotten about me ever since I had Asuka!"

"Oh so who's better me or your husband?" He questioned.

"Yours is so much better than my husbands!" She screamed Cumming once again. "Your is so big compared to him I want you fuck me like my husband never could!" She moaned shamelessly.

Juvia and Erza shook their heads. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Alzack. The poor soul would be crushed if he ever heard the things said at this moment.

"Your wish is my command." The Etherious smirked and continued increased his speeds. Bisca moaned lustfully, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a rough lustful kiss. Natsu slipped his tongue inside her mouth and the two dueled for supremacy.

"Ahhh!" She moaned pulling away from the kiss, Natsu groaned loudly when he felt her wet folds constrict tightly around his cock.

"I'm gonna cum!" He groaned gripping her ass cheeks tightly and increase the force of which he brought her down. Bisca had to hold on to him for her dear life.

"Inside!" She screamed her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "I want you to come inside me. Get me pregnant I don't care!!"

'Well damn looks like Juvia did a better job than I thought.' He grinned internally.

"Alright here goes!" With one final thrust he buried his entire length inside her before releasing his load painting her insides white with his seed.

"Ahhh yessss!" Bisca hissed blissfully. Her stomach bloated at the amount of come he released. Bisca in her corrupted state happily massaged her bloated stomach like it was the baby of the man she loved. "Sooo much, I think I might get pregnant again!" She moaned sultrily.

Natsu removed his still hard cock from her abused pussy and lied her down on the floor gently.

"Break it." He said to Juvia who looked at him confused but did it anyway. She said nothing for a few moments before she spoke.

"Its done." Just as she said this Bisca sat up. The cum still leaking from her abused snatch had pooled on the floor underneath her. Juvia was confused but she didn't ask if he wanted them to know he would tell.

Her face immediately turned to horror. The memories all came flooding back, the words, the thoughts, the actions all of it!

"Your our slave now." The demon smirked.

"No! T-this means nothing!" She denied.

"Oh but this does." He said showing a recording of the entire ordeal. "When I said I wondered what he would think it wasn't a joke or the heat of the moment."

"No! You wouldn't!" She said desperately hoping this was some kind of joke.

"Try me. In fact I wonder what the entire guild would think."

"So what will it be?" He smirked, he already knew he won. Humans usually do anything to save their marriage. She was going to agree whether she liked it or not.

"Okay I understand." She said dejectedly. She had nothing to do but relent she would get no help from Juvia or Erza. They were obviously apart of his sick scheme and no one could help or he'd show her up.

The image of them finding out. The disgusted looks the harsh comments. It was enough for Bisca to break down then and their.

"Okay your first order." He smiled. "Take us to Fairy Tail."


	5. Teenage Tyranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd try something different. Before hand I'd like to apologize for all misused or misspelled words.
> 
> Chapter summary: Natsu is apart of fairy tail as a fire dragon slayer because he sealed his powers to fit in with the humans. But an unsuspecting predator sets his/her eyes on the demon in hiding.

Teenage Tyranny

"Natsu could only stare at the pale roof over his head. He was currently in a human form so he had zero access to his etherious powers as they were sealed to pass him off as human. Juvia and Erza were in similar situations with the powet aspect. But Natsu somehow found himself in a totally different situation one he did not see coming. He was tied to a bed both hands and legs bound and but Naked the culprit? The sweet and 'innocent' Wendy Marvel.

How he ended up like this was simple yet absolutely stupid! He wanted to kill himself for falling for it. It went something like this.  
... ...

It was a normal and loud day at fairy tail. Things had return to pretty much normality when all the missing females returned. They had come up with the excuse that they had gotten lost on the way because they missed a train and had to walk. They were sceptical to believe at first but they accepted it quickly. With the help of Erza of course and by help, I mean a sword in her hand ready to rain hell.

It was a week after he joined Fairy Tail as a human and so far they disappointed him greatly. Even in his human form he was far stronger than ninty percent of the guild. With a few exceptions of the S class mages and the dragon slayers he couldn't say they posed much of a threat. At most they were all cannon fodder, well Kyoka would probably want a few to play with, but that was later. For now he had to keep and eye on the Gildarts and Makarov fellows. They posed the most threat out of the guild, nothing he couldn't take sleeping but a threat non the less. For a group that survived Acnologia they were pretty weak.

He also had to keep and eye on the Wendy Dragonslayer. She seriously put him off for reasons unknown. She seemed sweet and innocent enough. But the stories of how her mother forced Igneel into mating with him had him on edge. Igneel was by no means weak even if part of his magic container was stolen by Acnologia. But it was slowly regenerating thanks to Natsu, he couldn't say the same about The sky dragon however.

The pinkette sighed in boredom he currently had nothing to do. He was barred from missions under the pretence he cause way too much collateral damage. They thought he was a fire dragon slayer with too much power. He was a fire dragon slayer with too much power but they didn't need to put it that way, it almost hurt his feelings...almost.

"Sooo bored!" The man whined rolling on the table childishly. He had adapted a childish facade to keep his identity hidden and was he good at it. He did have Igneel as a teacher and somehow the old lizard had a way of awakening the childish side of him.

"Who you calling old Lizard brat!? Demon or not I'm still your teacher." He heard Igneels voice.

'Your a hundred years older than me.' Natsu deadpanned

"Um Natsu-san?" Natsu perked up a little hearing his name.

"Oh Wendy, what's up?" He asked Casually. 

"Um Mira-san asked me to give this to you." She said timidly offering what seemed to be a glass of grape juice. This left Natsu a little more than confused he didn't order anything.

"Don't trust her, she's her mother's daughter after all." Natsu still laughed his ass off every now and then remembering how the great Igneel the great fire dragon king was raped by a normal sky dragon. But listened to his words anyway. It was funny but not impossible.

"Thanks i'll drink it later." He lied. The sky dragon slayer smiled and went away with a nod. Natsu not catching the devious smile on her face. A blue haired vixen just like her mother.  
Natsu lied down on the table and without even knowing fell asleep. The last thing he heard was a faint whisper.   
"Meet me near fairy hills in two hours." The darkness swallowed his consciousness.  
... ...

It didn't take Natsu long after waking up to figure what happened. He was drugged considering he didn't drink any of the substance it had to be the smell. He was tied plus anti-magic cuffs to keep him from burning the ropes. She was probably under the thought that he was only a dragon slayer. He could have easily freed himself but he was trying too keep his cover a little longer.

Natsu struggled futilely to free himself the normal way. 'Magic restraints really? The fuck is she the rune knights!?' He thought in disbelief.

Just then his not so secret 'admirer entered the room. "Oh look who finally decided to wake up.." He heard a all too familiar voice.

"Wendy? Is that you? What are you doing? What kinda prank is this? If you wanted to pull a prank you could have asked me you know! I would have helped you. Wait maybe I wouldn't since you would be pranking me but still. Why am I naked!?" He rambled unnecessarily, well Wendy thought it was unnecessary anyway.

"Ufu I'm still surprised Igneel raised such an idiot." Wendy laughed. She climbed on to the bed and straddled the bound dragon slayer.

"Huh? What?" Natsu questioned out of confusion.

"This is no prank Natsu-san." She said with a dark tone, a wide devilish smile crossed her face and her hair covered her eyes which glowed with a sickly sweet and dark pleasure and lust. She was a cute little devil. Succubus would be a better term actually.

"Uhuh, quit joking and untie me will ya." Natsu deadpanned. "I'll show you a real prank!"

This was the usual reaction she got. Usually they wouldn't take her for real afterall what could someone so small and fragile do? That was until she was riding them while they were begging her to stop. She fucked herself with their cocks for her own pleasure until they passed out then moved to the next one. Until now none of those people had been members of Fairy Tail. He was the first and probably the only one. And the reason why? Because Igneel was his father.

But even though it was a common occurrence to look down on her something about Natsu saying it pissed her off. He needed to be punished for his insolence.

"Shut up, tonight you'll become my loyal slave." She licked her lips, while grinding against his flacid cock which was quite large even though he wasn't even hard.

"Wait Wendy what are you doing!?" Natsu shouted in shock, his cock began to harden. 

"Oh Natsu you pervert, lolicon, pedophile getting hard on little old me?" The small girl smirked uncharacteristically as she teased the fire dragon slayer. Safe to say Natsu was not pleased.

"H-hey Wendy cut it out." Natsu protested the small girls actions. She however continued to grind against the pinkettes now fully erect penis. "Oh yes." Wendy mewled, Natsu penis started to get slippery from Wendy's love juices.

'This is it the feeling I missed for so long.' She thought happily. It had been two weeks since her last fuck. It had become frequent news that males in gangs and so in were being raped. The shady people who usually hang around Magnolia had all smartened up and high tailed it out. Even normal citizens were scared to come out after sun down. So after two weeks her prayers were finally answered and the son of Igneel to boot her lucky streak just went up.

Natsu released an involuntary groan, which aroused the petite dragon slayer even more. "Come on big boy you can do better than that." She teased, her hands ran along his rock solid abbs she licked her lips as she inspected his body. He had a body that made any man jealous and now it was all hers.

She stopped grinding herself against the desperate fire dragon slayer. She rose off him and positioned herself above his abnormally large reproductive organ and whopping 13 inches.

"Wait Wendyyyy!" He tried to protest but before he could finish she suddenly lowered herself on to the mushroom like head of the 13 inch pole.

"Yesss!" Wendy hissed, this was the feeling she missed, no it was even better! She sunk even lower taking in 3 inches, then 5 and 7 before he reached the entrance of womb.

"So fucking tight!" Natsu groaned. It was like she was trying to rip off his lower head with that pussy of hers. He had to hold himself back from Cumming inside her instantly. 

Without even taking time to adjust she began moving. She raised her hips until only the tip remained before slamming it back down in one quick motion enveloping all 7 inches in one go. Natsu gritted his teeth trying to resist the urge to groan or cum but it was proving more difficult as his body was now more human than demon.

Soon Wendy was started to get tired of the seemingly slow pace and started to accelerate her movements. Natsu could only lie and watch as half of his dick was repeatedly swallowed by the petite girls lower lips.

"Sooo good!" Wendy moaned continued to bury as much of his cock as she could in her cock hungry pussy. Leaning forward Wendy ran her tongue along his abbs tasting the salty sweat that thoroughly drench his body, Wendy moaned in approval at the taste of his bodily fluids on her taste buds.

Natsu clenched his fists so hard he thought he heard a finger break, his eyes widened as he felt his end drawing nearer. 'No no no no no no NO!' He screamed. No he wouldn't cum just yet he couldn't he would not allow it!

Noticing Natsu's struggle a dark smile made its way to Wendy's face. Natsu on the other hand eyes widened when he felt Wendy suddenly getting tighter.

"Arrgh!" Natsu's cock exploded inside little Wendy pussy praying her insides with the white gooey substance.

"Aaaah so good!" Wendy's mewled, feeling his seed invade her womb. It was so warm, warmer than normal, she had been cummed inside so many times before but this felt different. She looked down inspecting how his current state below was. The large bulge in her lower region outlining the entire path his cock took inside her. Half of his cock was still outside in the open but she didn't care after all it was for her pleasure not his, maybe she could even come back and see what it felt like to sexually torture the son of Igneel. Her perverted mind ran off into all the things she would do. First she would tie him up gag him, whip him maybe a few spanks, then maybe give him a chastity belt so he couldn't cum and then maybe anal sex, of course she'd be the one do the penetration and all the most disgusting things a male could think of. It made her heart beat faster, she could imagine it, just thinking about it made her wetter than she already was. In all Wendy was a complete sadistic and psychopathic pervert. Who got off on raping men and god knows what else.

She was so caught up that she didn't notice she was drooling, her body convulsed as the thought alone of doing those things to the pinkette was enough to make her cum.

Natsu on the other hand lied the unmoving, his eyes over shadowed by his bangs. He said nothing did nothing as if he had passed out. Moments after Wendy finally descending from her glorious imagination if any man knew about it would reeling for the fastest way out of Magnolia maybe even Fiore or Ishgar altogether. But Natsu saw it, every last detail of what she had imagined. He didn't know why, maybe it was his etherious side, trying to protect him, whenever his powers were sealed his etherious side would always become a second entity in his mind, like Igneel because along with his demonic powers most of his dark instincts were sealed with his curses. 

Now the second entity was projecting the images of what Wendy was thinking into his mind, it made him sick. That little brat wanted to do those disgusting thing to him E.N.D? How could he let this insolence go unpunished? Igneel seemingly seeing the images as well growled in a deathly dark manner.

"I usually don't condone such a thing to young hatchlings however." The Dragon king growled. "I'll make an exception. Do as you please with her."

That was all Natsu needed to hear. Meanwhile Wendy non the wiser rose off his still erect penis, his cum came rushing out of her stuffed pussy like a garden hose before slowing to trickle, it felt like hot butter trickling down her thighs. She gazed down at the dragon slayer in amusement. "Aww did he pass out already?" She pouted cutely. "I wanted to hear his cute(pathetic) moans some more."

"Oh well as long as I have this its fine." Even after round one he was still hard. "He lasted 3 minutes quite a bit longer than all the others but I expected more. But he's still hard so I can go again."

But before she could act again the ropes and the cuffs snapped releasing the pinkette in an instant she found herself pinned to the bed Natsu was once bound to. His eyes burning with and uncontrollable rage. He was pissed forget pissed if had his demonic urges he probably would have fucked her into oblivion destroyed a civilization, kill all the men in another and fuck all the females into submission and still be angry. Well he was going to do number one whether he had them or not. She was royally screwed literally. His demonic side almost felt bad for her...Almost. As for Igneel he'd probably just grab some popcorn and enjoy the show, and oh man was he gonna enjoy it.

"You fucking slut! You didn't think you'd just get away with raping me did you?" He growled menacingly. "I tried to be nice, but now its my turn." He slammed his hips forward plunging all of the previous seven inchesinside the small dragon slayer. Not prepared for the sudden intrusion Wendy's back arched as she screamed blissfully even if it was slightly non consensual she really was corrupted through and through in the end.

"You think thats it? Lets see if i can fit it all in." He pulled back out until only tip remain inside her tight tunnel. Hearing him suddenly Wendy's eyes flew wide open she tried to protest.

"W-wait no don't do IIIITTTTT!!" In one movement Natsu crammed all 13 inches inside Wendy's little body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched once again, her body spasmed uncontrollably. His cock broke through her cervix like a battering ram all the way into her womb and more. The massive outline of his cock and the bulge in her abdomen told him all he needed to know. Pulling out once more Natsu began to mercilessly pound her under developed pussy, plunging his cock into her with so much speed and force the bed slid along the floor. 

Wendy a turned into a moaning mess, she was completely drench in sweat, her lower face covered in her own saliva and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned a whispered incoherent nonsense.

"Quite the sight Wendy. Grandine would be so disgusted if she saw you like this!" Natsu mocked, plowing into her drooling cunt like their was no tomorrow.

Wendy only screamed loudly as another orgasm rocked her body. Natsu felt as her insides constricted around his cock. He hissed slightly. He wrapped his hands around her neck in a choke hold not even pausing his abuse of her pussy below. The sound of the bed creaking, skin smacking against each other brutally, along with moans a few occasion groans and screams and choking noises filled the room with two occupants. 

Three minutes later Wendy came again, her body spasmed and convulsed uncontrollably. This time Natsu himself was close, His grip grew tighter around Wendy's neck as he felt his release grow warmer. He felt her pussy grow even tighter at this point it was practically flooding down there."

"I'm so close i'm gonna cum! Here it comes you fucking street whore!" Natsu announced before he emptied his balls directly into her womb. 

Wendy screamed in a state of euphoria. Pure orgasmic bliss, another wave of pleasure sent her over the edge she came all over his lower abdominal region drenching him in her juices once again. He pulled out her causing the thoroughly used and abused dragon slayer to flop onto the bed limp his cum rushing from her pussy that had been stuffed thoroughly with it. The look on face was one that would put even the sluttiest whore in Magnolia (which happens to be Erza and Juvia) to shame. 

He heard Igneel snigger Inside his head, while his dark side chuckled darkly. They were definitely enjoying this. Flipping over Wendy on to her back, Natsu smirked darkly. "No breaks until i'm satisfied."

Once again before she could protest Natsu completely buried himself in her velvet walls. "Because you don't fucking deserve it slut!" Wendy let out a cry of pleasure as Natsu repeatedly plunged his entire length inside her once small pussy.

'No way anyone else is going to satisfy her after i'm done.' He heard Igneel chuckle at the thought.

Her cries and screams of pleasure continued for hours until Natsu was satisfied with his handiwork.   
... ...  
At this point Wendy was more than completely spent but Natsu didn't care, this was payback. She lied on her back she had spatters of cum on her face, chest, abdomen, thighs and even in her hair. Her once small vagina was now a large gaping hole slowly trying to shrink back to its original size her ass was completely red and bruised from the spanking and the thorough fucking he had given her. But he wasn't done not yet, he had something he wanted to try.

Her grabbed her ass cheeks and started to massage them. Wendy moaned wantonly at the feeling of her ass being played with the the man she was supposed to make her slave. Grandine would definitely be disappointed but at this point that was the the farthest thing on her mind.

Natsu positioned his cock head right against he sphincter. Wendy immediately began to protest. "Wait no, it won't fit there anywhere but there!"

Natsu used his thumb to part her ass slightly. He the proceeded to push the tip of his cock inside her anal passage, little by little until the entire head was in. "Oh really?" Natsu asked. "You wanted to try it with me though!" He plunge all of his cock into her anal canal with one swift movement.

Wendy didn't even get to scream, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she began foaming through the mouth. She probably lossed consciousness too but who cared? Natsu certainly didn't and Igneel was probably watching in a state of bliss Grandines daughter in such a disgraceful state and his demon side probably just watched fulfilling lust for domination and destruction.

Without recovery time Natsu immediately began to brutalize little Wendy's ass had he done her pussy before it. No restrained, he plowed into her anal driving Wendy into the bed which miraculously remained stable. Wendy squealed repeatedly when Natsu plunged his large member into her asshole which was squeezing him tightly as if to milk him of the remaining cum he had stored in his balls.

Natsu continued to ravage her asshole for another 10 minutes before he left. Leaving her with and gaping ass full of jizz as a goodbye gift. Leaving the cleaning up to her as well.  
... ...  
The next day everything was back to normal in Fairy Tail. Natsu was at a table all by himself snoring loudly as he slept. He hadn't finished until early in the morning and he hadn't gotten much rest so he passed out on the table the moment he got to the guild.

Sometime after. Wendy had entered limping. When they asked what happened she told them that she had a accident and she hurt her leg. They believe her not expecting little innocent Wendy to be such a whore, like she actually was. 

Non the wiser except Mira of course, she knew exactly what happened, well not exactly, she could tell where it went not the details.

Not long after entering Wendy limped over to Natsu's table just as he woke up. "What is this?" Wendy whispered her voice laced with venom.

"What is what?" Natsu asked stupidly or rather he was feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean!" Wendy hissed hostilely.

"Oh that its just a little present I got for my new pet." He smirked knowingly. While Wendy growled hostilely.

"Aren't you arrogant." 

"Meh." Natsu shrugged." Anyway as you found out if you touch it it'll give you a shock, if you try to remove it it'll shock you, if you try to masterbate, you get the picture." He explained casually, honestly last night was for revenge but this was just for amusement, he was hella bored after all.   
"What!? What about when i'm taking a bath!?" She questioned a little loud but not enough for other to hear.

"You'll think of something." He shrugged.  
... ...   
Natsu continued to watch Wendy in amusement. Natsu told Wendy if she could last two weeks with the chastity belt he'd remove as well as submit to be her slave. If she lost? Well that he never said.

He watched in amusement as she tried all day not to let her hands wonder too far down. Failing a few time and paying the price. Honestly it had to be torture, if she had a itch she couldn't scratch it at the risk of be shocked.

This was gonna be fun.  
... ...  
Things had went well mostly for Natsu. Wendy on the other hand was hell for a lack of better term. For a girl who used to masterbate at least once a day. It was now a week and she had yet to get any relief. The moment she touched the supposed underwear she was zapped. Even scratching a itch was impossible. But then things got worst Wendy had gotten herself drugged unknowingly by Natsu with what he said to he a drug that induces a constant state of arousal until the person can get some relief. So in other words Wendy had been in s state of heat for the last couple days and could do nothing she was forced to call in sick. Which had most of the guild a little worried.

A week and a half after the agreement and Wendy was at her limit. Even though she had tried to resist, the heat only kept growing and getting worse until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed some relief or she'd go crazy she had already been abstaining for 10 days and this damn arousal made it that much harder.

Natsu entered the shared room of Wendy and Carla, the said cat was no where to be found. The moment he entered he spotted Wendy curled up on the ground next to her bed sheets thrown all around. It was obvious she was having a hard time but it only served amuse the pinkette more.

She trembled involuntarily as if she was freezing. And one of the three inhabitants of the one body took pity on the small child.

"I actually feel sorry for the child." He heard Igneel mutter.

"Your just saying that because you weren't the one she..." He didn't even bother to finish, it was too embarrassing to say out loud. Any man woman or child who could walking around proudly saying he was raped by a 13 year old whether mage or not had more than a couple screws loose. Or they were just fucking stupid and shameless.

"Argh!" Natsu shouted in frustration. 'Now I'm getting soft!' A couple weeks without his demonic transformation and he was slowly turning human.

"Just let me out and reign Mayhem!" His darker insticts shouted. "Then we can retake the world."

'We both know we're not strong enough for that as yet. It will take a few more years atleast to complete regain my lost power.' He sat down on the petite dragon slayer's bed.

"Anyway." Igneel interjected into their world domination conversation. "I suggest you release her from your 'torture' why not take out your anger on her mother instead, after all she was the reason the child became this way."

'You just want your revenge don't you?' Natsu deadpanned.

"I said no such thing." The dragon denied.

'Didn't have to.' Natsu replied, and his darker side cackled.

"Just do it brat! I don't need to explain my reasons to you!" 

'Tch I get it you fucking lizard.' Natsu thought like a angry child. Before Smiling darkly.

'This is going to be interesting at least.' His demonic side chuckled darkly in agreement and Igneel grunted in disinterest.

My next target will be...


End file.
